


can't live without me

by aftokrateira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Toxic Relationship, annie is only mentioned like one time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftokrateira/pseuds/aftokrateira
Summary: it wasn't the violence that scared him. it was the fact that he knew no matter what she did, he'd still love her.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Porcelain shatters with a crash when it hits the wall, leaving a dent in the wallpaper. She had missed just an inch to hit him square in the head, but he knew it wasn't by chance. Pieces of the plate shattered even smaller as they fell to the ground. Her eyes shone, as if a flame had been lit in them. Her anger was like an aura that completely surrounded her, pouring out from every pore of her skin. It was like a thick slimy layer that seemed to cling to her humanity, latent, just below the surface. It was fucking terrifying. It was the kind of anger that nested and grew like a weed, ingrained deep within her.

He held up both hands in peace, a thick bead of cold sweat running down his neck and back, causing a shiver of genuine fear. He swallowed hard and felt the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. He couldn't help but make a gesture when she approached him with determination and squeezed his face with one hand, burying her nails into his flesh carelessly. She knew that she was hurting him and the green of her gaze seemed to glow when she felt his fear. She was like a hungry predator enjoying the desperation of a hapless victim. They were seconds of silence and tension. She held his gaze fiercely and he couldn't take his own away. It seemed physically impossible to him and even painful.

He felt pathetic, cornered. If he had been a boy, he was sure he would have wet his pants. His knees were shaking and he felt an uncontrollable urge to collapse. She was as if all of his fears and insecurities had materialized, mixed with a strange sense of empathy and shelter that gave him a momentary comfort. Because she understood. She knew everything that had happened and she knew even the darkest secret in his heart. She knew the origin of insomnia, of lies, of stress. She knew and understood. She hugged him as he was because they were the same.

The stabbing pain in his cheeks subsided, giving way to an uncomfortable burning. He felt her caress his cheek, turning needles into feathers. Her eyes were no longer shining with anger, but there was still a certain suspicion combined with a strange tenderness in her gaze. She stood on tiptoe to kiss him in that way only she knew: possessive, restless, and needy, willing to take as much as possible. It was the kind of kisses that warned him not to let his guard down and completely disarmed him. He sighed and she inhaled it, pulling away from him with an indecipherable expression on her face.

"You will stay with me tonight, right?" She whispered, and her voice made his skin crawl, as if the words were made of ice. She placed a hand on his chest, on his heart for a few seconds and then her fingers slid down his abdomen to his crotch. It was not a question. It wasn't a suggestion. "You know I can't stay alone. I can't live without you ... And I know they want to get you away from me". He felt a pressure on his crotch that increased and became painful. "I love you. Do you understand that? Do you understand everything I have done for you? They would never do what I have done for you… They only look to you to feel better about themselves. They use you like they always have, my love."

He parted his lips. He wanted to say something, but he knew she was right. He never felt completely comfortable with his friends. They had everything that he lacked. They didn't even know him. He was sure they would make him drink from her, that they would speak ill of her, as always. That they would tell him to get away from her… But they didn't know that if he left her, then there would be nothing left of him. He was nothing, just a coward, a useless and a failure. She was right. Maybe they just wanted to see him to secretly tease him and rub in his face how determined they had their life.

"I'll stay with you". He said very quietly. He reached into his pants pocket to pull his phone out. She smiled and she looked a thousand times more beautiful than she was. When she smiled she was magnificent. How he wanted to make her happy… he quickly dialed Marcel's number. She looked at him silently and he pressed the speaker button. It rang a couple of times and when he answered, they could hear the hubbub of the bar, the music and the laughter of the others. A distant "Is it Reiner?" from a voice he recognized as Annie's. He saw her staring at the phone screen, with an expression that could only express displeasure. A profound hatred.

"Hey, Reiner! Are you on your way or what? We're waiting for you!"  
"I'm not going"  
"What? But we had planned this for weeks... " She stared at him and his nervousness returned. "Don't tell me it's because of that bitch-"  
"Don't call her that," he interrupted bluntly. "I'm not feeling well, I'll stay home. Let's talk later."

There was no room for complaints. He hung up silently. Erin took the phone gently and turned it off. She put it in her pocket. She caressed his cheek and gave him a small kiss on the lips and another. And then another. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck, pulling her body closer to his. That felt good. She wrapped him up and it was intoxicating. Her perfume flooded his nostrils and her skin was scorching.

He put his shaking hands on her waist. His palms were clammy and cold, but it didn't bother her. It never bothered her.

"I don't want you to talk to them again" she murmured close to his ear, kissing his neck. He felt the arousal gradually build up in his body and his desire drove her closer. "If you do, I'll fucking kill them all. And you too". He nodded, no doubt, no questions asked. He knew she wasn't lying.

"I love you," he said shyly but she didn't answer. She never did.


	2. i think about your eyes

She's beautiful.

When she throws her head back, moaning, letting him see how sweat makes her skin glow under the dim lights of their room, she’s the most beautiful creature on earth. She has his name tattooed on her ribs and his fingers caress the ink, thinking about how lucky he is for that. She belongs to him in every way possible. Her nails dig up even more into his chest but he doesn't care about the pain when the pleasure is far beyond better. Her hips go up and down on top of him and every stroke is delicious, almost heavenly. She's in control. She knows all the ways to make him hard, all the tricks. She can have him hard with only whispering a few words into his ear.

He feels that delicious tingling in his body and all of his muscles contract for that amazing moment. He wraps his fingers around her waist and catches a glimpse of a shine in her eyes. She's moaning and her insides are wet and tight. She's about to cum too and he loves those precious seconds were the two of them finally connect in harmony. But before it comes, she stops. She lifts her hips, releasing his dick and stands up from the bed, looking at him. Her eyes scan him up and down and he was confused and aroused and _so frustrated._

That was the third time in the week that she did that.

And he didn't know why.

"What happened?" he asked, feeling a painful cramp when he tried to sit on the bed.

"I'm not in the mood" she replied, gathering her clothes from the floor "I have to go somewhere else"

"Where?"

She didn't answer and he felt a sour taste in his mouth. It was like nothing had happened when she reached for the cigarette box on the night stand and lit one up, starting to dress up. Like he wasn't even there. While in her underwear, she looked at him once more.

"Where are you going?" he repeated, sitting on the bed. She puffs her cigarette, letting the smoke out through her nose. She doesn't seem bothered by him not by a little and he notices a little bit of pity in her gaze. 

"Somewhere" she says, walking towards the bathroom. Her words feel like whips on his skin. A million ideas came to his head. He remembered what happened in the past week. She stayed up late, using her phone. She laughed alone and then kept quiet when he asked her about it, saying she was looking at stupid posts on facebook. She felt distant and apart and that was... unacceptable. She wasn't like that with him, she'd never laugh that way when he was around... Was he really that pathetic and dumb? There was something that certainly was making her happy... something or... _someone_.

He walked up to the bathroom and saw her tapping the screen on her phone. Her makeup bag was open right next to the sink. The last time she wore makeup was on their last date, before moving in together. Since then, she just put it away. 

"Are you going to see Mikasa?" he asked and she looked at him through the reflection on the mirror.

"No"

His blood went cold. An alarm lit up on his brain with a voice screaming non-stop. His imagination showed him images of her walking down the street, smiling the way she never did with him...and meeting up with someone else. He thought about the fact that some other person was touching her, kissing her...fucking her. How she would moan and let a stranger caress her skin, ignoring her tattoo and the fact that he owned her. That stranger wouldn't mind about her past or her secrets like he did. A stranger wouldn't love her like he did, they wouldn't be willing to give up everything for her. He walked in, standing right behind her.

"I... I don't want you to go" he stammered. She didn't even blinked. She seemed more concentrated on the evenness of her winged eyeliner. After a few seconds, she raised an eyebrow.

"So...? " he was silent and she sighed, rolling her eyes, looking back at her reflection. She picked out three red lipsticks from her bag.

"Don't go. " his voice was still kind of shaky.

"Says who? You?" she snorted, painting her lips with a deep red color that bring out her eyes even more.

"Are you fucking someone else?" he finally asked. She said nothing. "I'm talking to you, are you fucking someone else?"

There were minutes of silence. He felt a mix of feeling building up inside of him. Sadness, fear... Frustration... And an unknown feeling that was heavy as a rock and really dense and dark.

"And what if I am?"

An impulse came to his mind. He saw his fist on her beautiful face, feeling how her cheekbone would crack under his knuckles. He thought about hitting her, bring her down to the floor and beating the shit out of her. That would be the only way to stop her. She wouldn't go out if he did that, right? Nobody would meet up with her if she didn't showed up.

"It's not like you're going to do something about it" she said, turning around to look him in the eyes. "You never do"

Before he could think about his actions, he took a step closer and wrapped one of his hands around her neck, slamming her against the wall. "I will fucking kill you if you go" he said, squeezing a little bit harder. He realized how fragile she really was. She was smaller, skinnier and she seemed so…weak. She was just a small fragile woman, gasping for air while her skin was starting to turn purple and the withes of her eyes turner red. She didn’t even move to try to free herself. It was like she was okay with it, like she _wanted_ this. Why, even like that, she managed to scare him?

He let her go, with his heart beating faster than ever. Erin coughed when she fell to the ground. He could’ve killed her and she did fucking nothing. She didn’t even asked for mercy. He backed away, looking at his own shaky hands. He saw her stand up, leaning into the wall for support. He saw the red marks on her neck and the black streaks of eyeliner down her cheeks. The heavy feeling inside of him disappeared suddenly and all the strength left his body.

She walked towards him and grabbed his face to make him face her directly. Theres was a spark shining in her eyes. Before he could think of anything else, she kissed him, deeply, biting his lip with such strength she tasted his blood.

“Do it again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is she kinky or is she crazy

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i got a brand new ship, whats up.


End file.
